Mi Hermano Oso
by Writer65
Summary: Un vistazo a los sentimientos de Kenai y Koda a lo largo de la película.
1. Kenai

Piensen lo que piensen de mí, pero tengo que ser honesto, la primera vez que conocía a Koda, lo odie.

Ya sé, que malo soy, pero, ahí estaba yo, colgado de cabeza, pensando que era el ser humano transformado en oso más infeliz de todo el mundo, y lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era un osezno parlanchín insoportable, yo solo quería que desapareciera para siempre, pero no, estuvo hasta el final del día y hasta me ayudo a salir de la trampa.

Pero aun así no quería a Koda cerca de mí, había aceptado acompañarlo hasta el salto del salmón, solo porque creía que jamás conseguirá ayudarme a escapar, pero lo hizo, y luego Denahi hizo su aparición, creí que estaba salvado, pero pronto me di cuenta que no era así, mi hermano creía que el oso me había asesinado, y ahora estaba cazándome.

Logre refugiarme en una cueva, donde Koda también se había escondido, Denahi perdió el rastro y yo me sentí muy mal, una de las personas que más amaba quería verme muerto, mi dolor se vio eclipsado por Koda, quien aunque era molesto , logro distraerme de mis problemas un rato, pero aun así yo no quería acompañarlo, quería volver a ser humano y olvidar toda esa horrible pesadilla, aunque Koda me contó que había sido separado de su mama, yo era tan egoísta que solo me preocupaba por mis problemas, y no veía importancia en ayudar a un tonto osezno, de no ser porque Koda dijo que sabía dónde las luces tocaban la tierra, tal vez estaría muerto, perdido o sin hogar.

Acepte de mala gana y al día siguiente comenzamos nuestro viaje, el cual al principio fue insoportable, Koda con su incesante voz, con sus tontos juegos, deteniéndose a cada rato a platicar con un animal, dejándome en vergüenza por no saber cómo ser un oso, pero conforme seguíamos, comenzó a relajarme y hasta Koda comenzó agradarme, era amigable y al menos nunca te aburrías cuando estabas cerca, pronto, todo lo que al principio me había incomodado tanto de él, comenzó a ser lo que más me agradaba, hasta sus bromas.

Después de pelearnos por haber perdido el camino, me sentí inmensamente mal por haberle gritado, después de todo hacia su mejor esfuerzo por ayudarme, y la culpa era en parte mía, luego, me sorprendió ver como estaba asustado de los humanos, nunca antes me había detenido a pensar que pensaban los animales, y mucho menos los osos, creía que eran bestias sin sentimientos, pero Koda me mostro otro camino, me enseño a crecer.

Nuestro vínculo se hizo tan fuerte, que protegerlo se volvió algo vital para mí, cuando Denahi nos encontró en el camino de lava, la seguridad de Koda se me hizo aún más importante que la mía. Solo quería que Koda estuviera a salvo.

Por desgracia, no podía comunicarme con Denahi, y cuando mi hermano cayo del tronco, sentí que el corazón quería salirse de mi cuerpo, tenía tanto miedo, ya había perdido a Sitka, no quería perderlo a él también, por suerte sobrevivió, aunque por desgracia, seguía queriéndome muerto, y no podía dejar de sentirme culpable, por todo el dolor que le estaba causando, no lo podía soportar, solo quería decirle que estaba vivo, que no había necesidad de vengarse, que estaba bien, que no quería verlo sufrir más por mi culpa. Pero aun faltaría mucho.

Después, Koda y yo por fin llegamos al salto del salmo, y tengo que admitirlo, estaba muerto del miedo al principio, nunca había visto a tantos osos juntos, era aterrador, pero pronto todos me enseñaron que eran una enorme familia, que se cuidaban unos a otros, se divertían, y siempre tenían los brazos abiertos para uno más. Y también ahí fue, cuando me di cuenta que, quería a Koda como un hermano, era todo lo que podías pedir en un hermano menor, el oso que al principio había sido un dolor de cabeza, se convirtió en uno de mis seres más queridos, era simpático, divertido, molesto y adorable, era imposible no amarlo.

Pero también fue ahí, cuando me di cuenta del mayor error de mi vida, yo había asesinado a la mama de Koda, no podía creerlo, me sentí como un monstruo, había dejado huérfano a un pobre niño que no había hecho nada malo, quería remediarlo pero no sabía cómo.

Lleno de culpa y dolor, hui, queriendo escapar, pero Koda me encontró y no pude ocultarle la verdad, sería muy cruel y, cuando escapo, mi corazón se llenó de dolor, no quería que se fuera, me había encariñado mucho con él, lamentaba la gran atrocidad que había hecho, pero no apareció, se había ido.

Habiendo comprendido mi error, pero aun no la forma de remediarlo, fui a la montaña, deseando corregir todo, para mi buena suerte, Denahi apareció y esta vez estuvo muy cerca de matarme, pero Koda llego justo a tiempo para salvarme, me había perdonado, pero cuando Denahi fue tras él, no quería que lo lastimara, no merecía sufrir más, no me importaba si me asesinaba, solo quería que Koda estuviera a salvo.

Y por eso, los espíritus me permitieron volver a mi forma humana, también pude ver a Sitka de nuevo, estaba tan contento de volver ver a mi hermano mayor y de ser otra vez humano.

Pero cuando vi a Koda, me miraba lleno de miedo, ya lo había perdido una vez y no quería volver a perderlo, por suerte comprendí que, a pesar de mi forma, yo lo seguía amando, y que era mi hermano, pasara lo que pasara, no importaba si yo era humano y el oso, lo amaba, sabía que no podía dejarlo solo, él ahora era mi responsabilidad, y aunque me doliera dejar mi vida como humano atrás, y a Denahi, sabía que Koda me necesitaba más que nadie, Denahi era dos años más grande que yo y ya podía cuidarse solo, pero Koda era apenas un niño, y no podría sobrevivir solo.

Koda entendió mis palabras y salto a mis brazos, me sentía tan feliz porque me había perdonado, y tan asustado, por no saber que estaba pasando exactamente, y que pasaría en el futuro.

Es por eso, que me quede con él, mi vida es muy feliz a su lado, de un modo, nos protegemos el uno al otro, me alegra que todos hayan comprendido mi elección, y aunque no lo hubieran hecho, me alegraría igual, porque Koda es y siempre será.

Mi hermano oso.

Y eso nada, ni nadie podrá cambiarlo.

Nunca.


	2. Koda

Muy bien, cuando conocí a Kenai estaba muy aliviado, había sido separado de mi mama y necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a llegar hasta el salto del salmón, así que al ver a un osos colgado de cabeza, pensé que si lo ayudaba me ayudaría a mi también, no contaba con que sería un cabeza dura.

Tuvieron que pasar horas para Kenai por fin aceptara mi trato, pensando en que no sabría cómo liberarlo de la trampa, lo que no sabía es que yo tengo mucha experiencia, creí que de ahí todo sería más fácil, pero no, después de escapar del cazador, luego descubriría que era el hermano mayor de Kenai, Denahi, me refugie en una cueva, donde Kenai también se escondería, Denahi nos perdió la pista y aun tuve que convencer a Kenai para que me acompañara hasta el salto del salmón, él estaba obsesionado con encontrar la montaña donde las luces tocan la tierra, yo no sabía porque, pero acepte llevarlo para estar acompañado, con Denahi cazándonos, necesitaba a alguien a mi lado urgentemente.

Comenzamos el viaje al día siguiente, yo como siempre, iba sin preocupaciones, amando cada paso que daba, pero Kenai, todo lo contrario, siempre estaba amargado, buscaba alejarse de mí, me apresuraba, quería llegar lo más rápido posible,

A pesar de todo, yo nunca perdí las esperanzas de que se aliviara, y así lo hizo, comenzó a dejarse llevar y actuó, como realmente es, un muchacho que busca divertirse, ahí fue cuando conocí al verdadero Kenai, mi hermano, pero bueno, regresando.

Nos dimos cuenta de que Denahi posiblemente nos estaba siguiendo la pista, por lo que Kenai tuvo la idea de viajar en mamut, algo que jamás había hecho en mi vida, fue muy emocionante y divertido. Me encanto.

Durante la noche, Kenai me contó que había perdido a un hermano, me sentí muy mal por él, pero me alegro cuando Kenai dijo que de no ser por Sitka no estaría conmigo, para ese entonces ya me había encariñado con él, incluso le confesé que siempre había querido un hermano, y estaba seguro que Kenai era el hermano que siempre había querido.

En la mañana discutimos por perder el camino, Kenai no hacía más que gritarme y yo preferí irme solo, aunque no pude evitar sentir mal, por haber perdido a alguien a quien quería mucho, pero pronto descubrí una pared llena de dibujos, me sentí impresionado por ellos, pero me sentí aún más impresionado por ver como Kenai miraba la marca de la mano de un humano, a los cuales yo les tenia (y sigo teniendo a algunos) mucho miedo.

Kenai y yo hicimos las paces y continuamos con el camino, mientras cruzábamos el camino de lava, Denahi nos encontró, me separe de Kenai y estaba muy asustado, ahí estaba yo solo, con un cazador, creí que iba a matarme, por suerte, Kenai me encontró antes y me puso a salvo, aunque cuando me aventó me dolió un poco.

Cuando los dos habíamos cruzado el tronco, Denahi estaba furioso, yo solo quería irme, pero Kenai se quedaba mirando muy triste al cazador, yo no podía entender porque, Denahi se lanzó y aterrizo en el tronco que estaba a punto de caerse, me moría del miedo, si lograba subir estaríamos muertos, pero Kenai estaba tratando de evitar que cayera, estaba tratando de salvar a nuestro asesino, pero ni su fuerza fue suficiente para evitar que el tronco cayera, Denahi sobrevivió a la caída y Kenai lo miro hasta que lo perdimos de vista.

Mientras seguíamos, le pregunte porque los humanos nos odiaban tanto, no llegamos a ningún lado, aunque parece que Kenai entiendo que los humanos siempre eran los primeros en dar el primer golpe.

En fin, llegamos al salto del salmón donde pasamos un gran momento juntos, fue ahí donde nuestra unión realmente se fortaleció, incluso Kenai comenzó a llamarme su hermano. No podía estar más feliz, por fin tenía a un hermano mayor, que me cuidaría y estaría conmigo.

Por desgracia, después de contar mi historia, y que Kenai desapareciera, lo encontró y me confeso, que él era en realidad un humano convertido en oso, y que él había asesinado a mi mama.

Corrí lleno de miedo, dolor y tristeza, odie a Kenai, me había arrebatado a mi madre, aun con sus palabras de arrepentimiento no lo escuche, estaba furioso, pero luego me di cuenta que, Kenai me había protegido a lo largo de todo el viaje, y que no era una mala persona, solo se había equivocado, realmente lo quería y, a pesar de su error, lo perdonaba.

Seguí su rastro hasta la montaña y llegue justo a tiempo para evitar que fuera asesinado, cuando Denahi me perseguía, Kenia solo pensaba en protegerme.

De repente, las luces se encendieron y un águila enorme levanto a Kenai, transformándolo de nuevo en un humano, el espíritu de águila se convirtió en Sitka y acobijo a Kenai porque estaba desnudo.

Tenía mucho miedo, aunque había visto a Kenai ser convertido, tenía miedo de que no fuera más mi hermano, y que solo buscara cazarme, pero por suerte me equivoque, Kenai era el mismo, y me seguía amando, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta, de que siempre seriamos hermanos. No importaba nuestra forma, nuestro amor era más fuerte.

Por un momento nos separamos y fue ahí cuando vi al espíritu de mi madre, nos abrazamos y yo me sentí muy feliz de verla de nuevo, aunque ya no estaba conmigo físicamente, sabía que siempre estaría en mi corazón.

Cuando volvió al cielo, vi que Kenai había vuelto a ser un oso, para estar junto a mí, para siempre.

Kenai, te amo.

Me alegro que seas…

Mi hermano oso.


End file.
